


Little Fuckers

by finishthedaydream



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love him and also Robin De Jesus, Sonny's the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finishthedaydream/pseuds/finishthedaydream
Summary: Sonny gets beat up at school.





	

Sonny basically crawled home that day with how slow he walked. Those fucking asshole jocks… he couldn’t believe how easily they got away with everything that they did. Sonny could end up dead in a ditch and have a note that said the jocks’ names on it, and they wouldn’t even be counted as suspects. His ribs ached, and his eye was already turning purple. He sniffled slightly, sighing shakily as he walked into the apartment. He hoped that Usnavi was at the bodega, or maybe at Vanessa’s, but his hopes were dashed when he heard the TV playing. 

“Hey, primo! I decided to close the shop early today, thought we could have some bonding time!” Usnavi called from the couch, standing up from his spot. His eyes widened when he saw his cousin- his little cousin, his barely fifteen year old cousin, his /baby/ cousin- bleeding from a cut on his eyebrow, with a black eye, walking with a limp.

“Sonny! What the hell happened to you?! Who did this?! Was it some gang?!” Usnavi demanded immediately, rushing over to Sonny. He placed his hands on both of Sonny’s cheeks, looking him over quickly.

Sonny stared down at the floor, swallowing thickly. “It’s nothing, cuz, just.. A couple a’ scratches, and stuff.. I fell down the stairs at school.” He lied softly, shrugging.

Usnavi’s eyes widened. “Sonny De La Vega, you do not get a black eye from falling down the stairs. Tell me who did this right now.” He demanded, his hands shaking with rage. He’d always been so protective of Sonny, ever since he came to live with Usnavi and his parents. It had always been his job to protect him, and he failed.

Sonny swallowed again, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Some guys at school.” He muttered quietly, shrugging. “It’s fine, Navi, I’m fine, it’s just a couple of bruises.” He argued quietly, wiping at his eyes when tears started falling.

The older cousin’s face softened as he wrapped his arms around Sonny’s shoulders, kissing his head as gently as possible in case he got hurt there too. “C’mere, Son-shine. Sit on the counter, I’ll get you patched up.” He said, moving to get the first aid kit that Abuela had kept stuffed with bandaids and neosporin for them.

Sonny did as he was told, sitting on the kitchen counter with the help of a chair so he wouldn’t have to jump. He watched as Usnavi opened up the first aid kit, taking the instant ice pack he was offered after Usnavi smashed it a couple times against the counter and held it to his eye. Usnavi cleaned the blood off of Sonny’s face, then cleaned the open wound and put a bandage over it. He lifted up Sonny’s shirt to check for more cuts, only seeing bruises and some shoe marks on the shirt. He huffed slightly, shaking his head as he cleaned a couple more cuts on the younger boy’s legs and patched them up. 

Sonny sniffled quietly when Usnavi was done, blinking. “‘M tired.. I think I’m just gonna go to bed..” He said quietly.

“Yeah, you thought you were gonna get out of family time that easily.” Usnavi said, looking at his younger cousin. “We’ll watch your favorite movie and pop some popcorn, okay? But you and me are spending some quality time together. Got it?” He asked, ruffling Sonny’s hair gently. He furrowed his brow, realizing that the younger didn’t have his hat. “Hey.. where’s your Papi’s hat?” He asked.

Sonny stared down at his lap, his bottom lip trembling. He wiped at his eyes quickly, shaking his head. “Those guys took it..” He said, his voice cracking. Usnavi paled, his eyes wide. “Oh, Son-shine..” He said softly, shaking his head. He helped Sonny down, wrapping his arms his little cousin. “Tell you what.. We’ll go through storage tomorrow. I’m sure your Papi had tons of hats just lying around, yeah?” He promised, kissing the younger boy’s head.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Usnavi’s waist tightly, pressing his face into the older man’s chest. He sighed shakily, nodding slightly. “Okay..” He said quietly, wiping at his eyes as he pulled back.

Usnavi smiled encouragingly at the other, kissing his head one last time. “Okay, good. You go put in a movie, I’ll make the popcorn.” He said, watching his cousin pad off into the living room. He sighed quietly, rubbing the bride of his nose before making the promised popcorn.

And then he swore to God that he’d get those little fuckers back.


End file.
